The present invention relates in general to beverage sensor systems and more particularly, to a versatile system for electrical interconnection of sensor components disposed in various beverage dispenser apparatus.
The dispensing of fountain beverages is generally accomplished using either premix systems in which a finished beverage is delivered to a proprietor from a bottler, and postmix systems in which flavored syrup is delivered to the proprietor and mixed with water at the point of delivery.
A premix system generally utilizes product containers filled with finished soft drink which may be under carbon dioxide pressure. In these systems, the product is normally delivered to the consumer via a single orifice dispensing valve. Premix systems are also used in bottling plants which typically operate at extremely high flow rates. These systems are relatively expensive installations and are unsuitable for most typical food service settings.
A postmix system generally utilizes flavored syrup combined with carbonated or still water at a prescribed ratio and delivered through a dispensing valve at a fountain having passages for both syrup and water. The valve combines the syrup and water immediately before delivery into a cup on an individual serving basis. The valves are typically adjusted periodically to alter the mix ratio of the ingredients of the beverage.
Recently, beverage dispensing systems have utilized various sensor technology to measure or control mix ratios. Since it is desirable to have the sensing surface in immediate contact with the liquid being dispensed, rather than being sampled remotely, sensor components must be embedded within, or disposed upon, the dispensing apparatus, which is typically a plastic delivery nozzle. These sensor components must be electrically interconnected with sensor processing systems, typically disposed somewhere within the central housing of the entire dispensing unit. The dispenser nozzles and other apparatus must be removed periodically for cleaning. Most conventional nozzles are detached and reattached by rotating the nozzles a few degrees in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction. Therefore, any sensor componentry, and the electrical interconnections thereto, must be as readily removed and attached.
Conventional sensor interconnections, however, are typically cumbersome and not easily removed and attached. Most conventional systems require a user to decouple or secure the sensor interconnections independently of removing or attaching the nozzle. Furthermore, conventional sensor interconnections typically comprise multiple wires and connector components. For example, interconnection might be provided by means of a cable or edge card assembly. Aside from the inconvenience and inefficiency of handling numerous independent members, and the potential for improper or forgotten connection, those various members are susceptible to damage and wear during normal use, resulting in cost inefficiencies.
Therefore, method and apparatus for making simple electrical interconnections for sensors embedded in beverage dispensing apparatus, eliminating multiple wires and connectors and providing single-step attachment and removal is now needed; providing convenient and efficient performance while overcoming the aforementioned limitations of conventional methods.
The present invention provides electrical conductors integrated into a dispenser apparatus such that electrical to interconnection between a sensor in the dispenser apparatus and a remote sensor processing system is achieved as the dispenser apparatus is attached to a dispensing unit. In the present invention, electrical connection is thus engaged and disengaged concurrent with attachment and detachment of the dispensing apparatus, respectively.